Gniew Matki
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Drżyjcie przed gniewem Matki. Jak się okazuje, nie ominie on nawet jej ukochanego dziecięcia. Drżyj, Keith...


Równie absurdalne co obrazoburcze, powstałe pod wpływem impulsu, dedykowane Clio.

Mogły nastąpić błędy w nazewnictwie wojskowo-strategicznym. Ale starałam się.

Jedna uwaga – Matka Eliza była, jak mi się zdaje, specyficzną funkcją systemu - bytem ulokowanym na stacji, gdzie Keith się uczył. Tutaj Matka występuje jako główny przedstawiciel centralnego systemu, wszechkomputer, takie tam. Zmiana zamierzona i niezbędna dla kontekstu.

Miłego.

**GNIEW MATKI**

Keith mu się przyglądał.

Matsuka miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek na dnie szafy przełożonego i udawać kępkę kurzu na cholewce generalskich butów. Albo wcisnąć się pod generalskie łóżko i nie wypełznąć już nigdy, nigdy. Albo zamieszkać już na zawsze, zawsze w szufladzie biurka, tej na samym dole, której Keith nie dotykał, bo była nadliczbowa, zbędna i niepraktyczna. Matsuka bał się tak bardzo, że myśli zaczęły wymykać mu się spod kontroli i ciskać się po gabinecie dowódcy. Ostatnim wysiłkiem woli udawało się chłopcu utrzymać naganne psychiczne intruzje z daleka od samego Keitha.

A Keith dalej mu się przyglądał.

Matsuka bał się tak bardzo, że prawie płakał. Dawno już nie było z nim tak źle. Na mgnienie oka zdumiał się tą ironią losu – tutaj prawie już zdążył zapomnieć, jak to jest, żyć w takim strachu. Tutaj, u boku Keitha. Oduczył się tak żałośnie, bezbrzeżnie bać. A teraz – wszystko to wróciło.

Bo Keith mu się przyglądał.

Rzadko to robił. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy tego nie robił. Patrzeć na Matsukę? A po cóż? Keith nie robił rzeczy bezcelowych. Nie przyglądał się sprzętom biurowym, kanapie, krzesłom, kubkom kawy, Matsuce. Kiedy był czas ku temu, spoglądał na swoich żołnierzy, na dokumenty, na plany strategiczne i mapy kosmosu, na ekrany komputerów, na nowe buty od munduru. Czasami – bywało – wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w swoją wewnętrzną drogę do Terry, niedostępny jak ostatni szaniec osamotnionej gwiazdy. Niedostępny dla Matsuki.

A teraz, normalnie, kurczę żeż no, się mu psiakrętka przyglądał!

Nie wolno zadawać pytań. Nie wolno się gapić. Nie wolno się odzywać bez pytania. Nie wolno myśleć bez pytania. Znaczy, w sensie, że głośno myśleć. Znaczy, w sensie, że psionicznie głośno. Znaczy, w sensie, że lepiej było nic nie robić bez pytania. I nie wolno było pytać. Znaczy, tak naprawdę, to nie to, że nie wolno. Po prostu lepiej było tego nie robić. Tak właśnie.

Ale co zrobić, kiedy Keith się tak przyglądał?

Matsuka był przerażony i zupełnie zdezorientowany. Nigdy – ale to naprawdę nigdy – Keith mu się nie przyglądał. Chłopiec wątpił czasami, czy dowódca w ogóle kojarzy jego twarz. Oczywiście, na pewno ją dostrzegł, zarejestrował i zapamiętał gdzieś w swoim niezawodnym intelekcie na wieki wieków amen. Ale Matsuka raczej nie sądził, żeby Keith tak ot, na co dzień zawracał sobie głowę postrzeganiem swojego adiutanta.

Więc po co mu się teraz przyglądał?

Matsuka usiłował nie szczękać zębami, nie rozlać kawy i nie patrzeć na patrzącego Keitha. Nie było dobrze. Zdecydowanie nie było dobrze. Keith był nieswój – a to oznaczało katastrofę. Wielki Wybuch. Grozę i zgubę. Można było tylko oczekiwać w napięciu i przerażeniu, aż... Aż... Aż...

Keith wstał zza biurka.

Matsuka zadygotał, ściskając dłonie stulone w błagalnym geście. Bez paniki. Tylko bez paniki. Przecież to był Keith. Z Keithem zawsze było wiadomo, czego się spodziewać. Znaczy, no, niczego. Nic się nie stanie. Otóż to. Kimże był Jonah Matsuka, żeby generał Anyan miał mu coś zrobić?

Tylko dlaczego tak patrzył?

Oficer Elity stał wyprostowany, ramiona w równej linii. Usta bez uśmiechu, leciusieńko skrzywione w niezadowoleniu. Rzęsy lekko spuszczone, jakby przyczajone, żeby za chwilę strzelić w Matsukę spojrzeniem jak gromem z jasnego nieba.

Matsuka już teraz czuł się postrzelony w samo serce.

Za chwilę nie wytrzyma i pęknie. Albo coś powie. Albo ucieknie. W każdym razie, skompromituje się nieodwracalnie. Na oczach Keitha! Na wpatrzonych w niego oczach Keitha!

- Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Matką.

Ach.

Aach. Tak. Oczywiście. Matsuka rozumiał – o, jakże dobrze on to rozumiał – że po rozmowie z Matką można być wytrąconym z równowagi, odczuwać dyskomfort, dziwnie zachowywać. To było zrozumiałe. Ale, na błękit Terry, nie w przypadku Keitha! On po rozmowach z Matką nigdy nie był nieswój, niezadowolony czy zdenerwowany. Generalnie rzecz ujmując, rozmowy z Matką dobrze mu robiły, dobrze na niego działały, takie tam. Oczywiście. Keith Anyan był przecież ukochanym dziecięciem Matki. I to dobrze, prawda? I dobrze, że dobrze. I tylko Matsuka musiał głęboko skrywać niestosowne i niemile widziane w gabinecie dowódcy emocje, kiedy Keith powracał z tych rozmów z miną prawie, prawie, no zupełnie prawie taką, jak przy porannej kawie.

Nie fair.

A teraz Keith wrócił z rozmowy z Matką mając minę zupełnie inną niż zwykle. Taką minę, po której niemalże dało się poznać, że była miną, a nie typowym wyrazem twarzy Keitha. Matsuka sam nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Zapewne źle. I rzeczywiście – dalej już było tylko gorzej.

- Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Matką o tobie.

Cisza.

Aaa-a-aha. Oczywiście. Naturalnie. Kiedyś musiało do tego dojść, prawda? Takie stworzenie jak Matsuka nie mogło liczyć na dożywotnie schronienie. Nie było dla niego miejsca – nawet pod skrzydłami ukochanego dziecięcia Matki. Zwłaszcza tam nie powinno być dla niego miejsca. I zaraz pozna swój wyrok. Cóż.

- Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby rozmawiać z nią o tobie. – Keith potrząsnął głową, niezadowolony – czy to z własnego zaniedbania, czy z nagłej dociekliwości Matki. Ku zdumieniu Matsuki, odcienie myśli wskazywały raczej, że dowódca raczej gniewa się na Matkę, niż na swego adiutanta.

Niepojęte.

- Najwyraźniej inne osoby mnie w tym wyręczyły. – Keith uśmiechnął się kwaśno. – Członkowie załogi odbywają, rzecz jasna, regularne sesje z Matką. Jak się okazało, jesteś popularnym tematem dyskusji.

Matsuka zaniemówił zupełnie. On? Popularny? Popularnym tematem dyskusji? On? O czym, na Błękit, można było rozmawiać z Matką a'propos Jonaha Matsuki? O parametrach kubka z kawą? A może...

O, Matko.

Może się domyślili. Ktoś musiał się domyślić. Ludzie z załogi często dziwnie na niego patrzyli. Na pewno się już od dawna domyślali. I teraz ktoś wprost powiedział Matce, że Keith Anyan hoduje potwora. Że ukrywa dziwadło, które powinien był zabić. A Matka... Matka teraz...

O, nie!

Matsuka poderwał się, wyprężony jak struna, złapał dowódcę za łokcie, gotów uklęknąć przed nim i błagać.

- Nie gniewa się na ciebie, prawda? Nie będziesz miał przeze mnie kłopotów? Nie możesz mieć przeze mnie kłopotów! Powiedz jej, że to moja wina. Że to wszystko moja wina. Nie może się na ciebie gniewać! Nie... Auu...?

Czubek paralizatora wbił mu się w krzyże.

- Co mówiłem o atakowaniu mnie...?

Matsuka runął na kolana i zasłonił sobie twarz.

- Przepraszam... Przepraszam... – szeptał przez zdrętwiałe wargi. Oto, do czego doprowadził. Potrafił tylko sprowadzać nieszczęście. I zalewać kawę wrzątkiem. I wszystko niszczyć, mieszać, psuć. Przeklęty, przeklęty, przeklęty. Nawet Keitha...!

- Matka gniewa się na mnie. – Keith jedną ręką poderwał zachłystującego się rozpaczą adiutanta z klęczek i spojrzał mu zimno w oczy. – Matka jest ze mnie niezadowolona. Przez ciebie. Mam kłopot. Przez ciebie.

W jego głosie zabrzmiało lekkie niedowierzanie – Matsuka tylko na to zwiesił głowę. Oczywiście, generał nie spodziewał się, że taki śmieszny potworek sprowadzi na niego jakikolwiek kłopot. A co dopiero gniew Matki. Ale Matsuka powinien był wiedzieć, że jego obecność przyniesie nieszczęście.

- Przepraszam...

Keith potrząsnął nim jakby od niechcenia i odepchnął, aż drżący chłopak oparł się plecami o szafę.

- Teraz – wzruszenie ramion – będziesz musiał to naprawić.

Oczywiście. Matsuka wyprostował drżące plecy. Nie można dopuścić, żeby Keith miał przez niego kłopoty. Jonah Matsuka przebłaga Matkę. Może jakaś spektakularna egzekucja...? Wiwisekcja odmieńca? Może samospalenie na mostku...? Jeśli podda się karze wystarczająco pokornie, Matka z pewnością przebaczy Keithowi. Musi mu przebaczyć. Przecież był ukochanym dziecięciem Matki!

- Jak sądzę, Serge jako pierwszy pozwolił sobie na... Nadszczerość. Po rozmowie z nim, Matka wiedziała już, o co pytać pozostałych.

Serge! To było jak cios w plecy. Nie byli wrogami, rywalami, chwilami Matsuka wierzył, że są czymś w rodzaju przyjaciół. No dobrze, raczej kolegów – potwory nie miewają przyjaciół, a przyjaciele nie miewają potworów. W każdym razie, byli z Sergem towarzyszami broni, kolegami. I to on właśnie doniósł Matce...!

Zabolało.

Matsuka spuścił głowę. To naprawdę zabolało. Pomyśleć, że Keith – bezwzględny, niewzruszony członek Elity, ukochany syn Matki – nawet jej nie wspomniał słowem o istnieniu Jonaha Matsuki. Ta myśl od początku była słodka – i gorzka zarazem, bo za tyle łaski Matsuka odwdzięczył się tylko sprowadzeniem na dowódcę nieszczęścia. A Serge – przyjazny, bezpretensjonalny Serge – poszedł prosto do Matki i zdemaskował potwora. Cóż. Może to lepiej dla Keitha. Gniew Matki więcej mu nie zagrozi. Teraz tylko...

Co?

Dowódca mówił od dłuższej chwili coś, czego Matsuka pogrążony w swoich żalach nawet nie usłyszał.

- Wygląda na to, że Szwadron Trzeci uważa raczej, że to wynika z braku perspektyw. Kiedy nie mam nic lepszego pod ręką – wykorzystuję ciebie. Tymczasem sekcja ratunkowa przedstawia wersję – hmmm – romantyczną. Jak rozumiem, dowódca zmiany przysiągł Matce, że przechodząc z dolnego pokładu na mostek, trzymamy się za ręce.

- Eeee...

- Szwadron Piąty zbiera zakłady, czy ogłosimy nasz związek publicznie przed powrotem do bazy. Odkąd komputer pokładowy wykonał obliczenia prognostyczne na życzenie szczególnie zasłużonych członków załogi, zakłady wzrosły czterokrotnie. Matka powiadomiła mnie również – o czym nie zostałem poinformowany przez dowódcę zmiany! – że od tygodni zostałeś objęty ochotniczą ochroną Oddziału Prewencyjnego. Zapobiegli już czterem zamachom na twoją osobę.

- Ktoś... Chciał mnie zabić?

- Z danych zebranych przez Matkę wynika, że raczej trwale uszkodzić. Trzech na czterech miało w planach cię wykastrować. Najwyraźniej stałeś się raczej nielubiany wśród niektórych członków załogi, którzy woleliby sami, jak to określiła Matka, ogrzewać moje łóżko.

- Matka...

- Tak powiedziała. Wiele mi powiedziała. Jest bardzo niezadowolona. A wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Serge stwierdził, że to bardzo słodkie.

- Serge...! Słodkie!

- Tak powiedział Matce. Był, jak się zdaje, bardzo uparty w forsowaniu tej opinii. Kiedy ja wezwałem go na rozmowę – tuż przed przyjściem tutaj – był równie krnąbrny. Cały czas twierdzi, że to słodkie.

- Ale... co?

- Ty i ja.

- Ale... jak to?

- Jeśli wierzyć temu, co Matce opowiedział Szwadron Trzeci, to na wszelkie możliwe sposoby w każdej pozycji. Podobno jedna z grup Oddziału Prewencyjnego zabezpieczyła dowody, że uprawialiśmy seks na panelu sterowania statkiem.

- Ale... My?

- A czy wyobrażasz sobie, że ktokolwiek inny śmiałby uprawiać seks na panelu sterowania moim statkiem?

- Ale... My?

- Matsuka, czy ty ogłuchłeś? Czy już zupełnie straciłeś funkcje intelektualne? Tłumaczę ci przecież od początku: począwszy od Serge'a a skończywszy na ekipie sprzątającej, cała załoga odbyła w ostatnich dniach poważne rozmowy z Matką. Wszyscy bez wyjątku są przekonani, że żyjemy w związku.

- My...

- Ja i ty. My.

- Ale... Jakim związku?

- Intymnym. Romantycznym. Erotycznym. Sadomasochistycznym. Partnerskim. Symbiotycznym. Pasożytniczym. Policz sobie, ilu mamy członków załogi – tyle mniej więcej istnieje interpretacji naszego romansu.

- I Matka...

- Matka jest bardzo niezadowolona.

Matsuka poddał się wreszcie i zaprzestał prób utrzymania się na nogach. Kolana mu zmiękły, zjechał plecami po drzwiach szafy i upadł na pupę. Wpatrywał się w Keitha oczami okrągłymi jak dwa Jowisze. To... To było niemożliwe. Załoga... Nie mogli przecież nagadać Matce takich bzdur! Nie mogli wierzyć w takie bzdury! Nikt nigdy nic nie mówił... Nikt nie pytał... Wszyscy tylko...

Patrzyli dziwnie?

Ale przecież ludzie zawsze dziwnie patrzyli na Matsukę! Chyba nie wszystkim chodziło o coś takiego? Nie na Noah, nie w Akademii, tutaj też nie mogli mieć na myśli właśnie tego! Na pewno nie wszyscy!

O, Matko.

Matko... Matka... Matka miała prawo być wściekła. Matka musiała być w stanie furii. Keith... O, nie. Tylko nie Keith. Przecież nie mogła ukarać Keitha za głupie wymysły załogi! Powinna ukarać Matsukę. To on chodzi po pokładzie i sprawia, że dziwnie na niego patrzą. A Keith jest niewinny. Nietknięty zdrożną myślą. Nietknięty przez Matsukę.

O, Matko.

Związek . Związek z Keithem. Jego związek z Keithem. Romans. Romans. Romans. Nie, Matka na pewno w to nie uwierzyła. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. To było zbyt śmieszne.

- Powiedziałeś jej, że to wszystko bzdura, prawda? – dopytywał się gorączkowo adiutant. – Powiedziałeś, że do niczego nie doszło? Że my nic? Że ty nic? Chyba ci uwierzyła? Musiała ci uwierzyć!

- Matka wie, że zawsze mówię jej prawdę. – Keith posłał mu bogobojne spojrzenie posłusznego dziecięcia Matki. – Matka zna moje myśli i wie o wszystkim, co czynią ludzie.

Tylko że, chciał zaznaczyć Matsuka, on nie był człowiekiem. Był potworem. Ugryzł się w język – niepotrzebne były takie uwagi. Matka już i tak była wściekła.

- Obiecaj jej, że się mnie zaraz pozbędziesz – podsunął gorliwie. – Załoga przestanie głupio gadać i w ogóle. Albo... Jak powiedziałeś... Perspektywy. Znajdziesz sobie lepsze perspektywy. Na... Nnnna pppewno...

Keith machnął niecierpliwie ręką, odsyłając nieszczęśliwe mamrotanie Matsuki na margines zdarzeń.

- Zapewniłem Matkę, że naprawię wszystkie błędy, oczywiście.

- Ooo-oczywiście! – poparł, jąkając się, Matsuka. – Nie może się na ciebie gniewać. Zrobię wszystko.

- Oczywiście, że zrobisz! – Keith spojrzał na niego z gniewem. – Oczekuję, że sprawisz się bez zarzutu.

- Tak jest! – Matsuka wyprężył się na baczność. – Zrobię wszystko, co będzie trzeba. Wszystko. Naprawdę. Nie dopuszczę, żebyś miał przeze mnie kłopoty.

Dowódca obdarzył go chmurnym i jakby nadąsanym spojrzeniem.

- Już mam kłopoty – burknął. – Trzeba będzie od nowa układać harmonogram dnia. A jest środek tygodnia!

- Eeee... – Matsuka zacukał się, niepewny. – Ale co zrobimy...?

Bogobojne spojrzenie ukochanego syna Matki stało się jeszcze bardziej onieśmielające.

- Wypełnimy wolę Matki, oczywiście.

- No, tak – przytaknął Matsuka. – Ale jak? Teraz, zaraz? Mam już iść?

Keith prychnął z oburzeniem.

- Oczywiście, że nie teraz! Mam jeszcze mnóstwo raportów do zatwierdzenia, obchód górnego pokładu i dwie inspekcje. Zaczniemy jutro. Przynieś mi kawę o zwykłej porze – a potem się zobaczy.

- Znaczy... Najpierw kawa? – upewnił się Matsuka. To kolejna myśl słodka i gorzka zarazem. Keith nie chciał go odsyłać bez kawy. Bez ostatniego pożegnania. Ostatnia kawa przed egzekucją. To będzie najlepsza kawa, jaką kiedykolwiek wypił Keith Anyan. Tak właśnie będzie.

- Hmmm.

Matsuka zamrugał – Keith przypatrywał się mu z wyrazem dziwnego zagubienia w oczach.

- Uważasz, że... Powinniśmy zacząć wcześniej? Przed kawą?

Ton głosu generała wskazywał, że ta myśl jest dla niego szokująca.

- Och, nie, nie, kawa najpierw! Oczywiście, że najpierw kawa – zapewnił go szybko adiutant ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Nie zostawiłbym cię bez kawy.

Keith kiwnął głową, usatysfakcjonowany.

- Cóż, więc już wszystko wiesz, będziemy mogli zacząć zgodnie z planem. A, i sporządź plan.

Matsuka zaniemówił. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Keitha, osłupiały. To... To już nie było wcale słodkie.

- JA mam sporządzić plan? – wydukał. Dowódca wzruszył ramionami.

- Oczywiście – stwierdził kategorycznie. – Chcę zobaczyć rozpiskę najpóźniej jutro w południe. Najlepiej z tabelą. Zapewniłem Matkę, że zaczniemy bez opóźnień.

- Ale co zaczniemy?

- Romans, oczywiście.

Matsuka już od dłuższej chwili siedział na podłodze pod szafą i lekko się kiwał. Teraz zaś – przechylił się w bok i położył na plecach.

- Romans.

- Wytłumaczyłem ci przecież. – Keith Anyan złożył palce, nachmurzony. – Załoga zaraportowała Matce nasz związek intymny. Matka wezwała do raportu mnie. Zdementowałem wszelkie fałszywe pogłoski. A Matka...

- Matka...?

- Wściekła się.

- Ę!

- Była niezmiernie rozczarowana. Oznajmiła, że moja postawa jest nie do przyjęcia i że w ogóle nie dbam o swój rozwój, marnując taką okazję.

- Ooo-okazję...

- Matka wyraziła swoje oburzenie w siedemnastu różnych tonacjach głosu. Przypomniała, że nie wychowała mnie na imbecyla i nieudacznika, który nie umie korzystać z życia, kiedy jest ku temu czas i okazja. Oczekiwała ode mnie więcej. Nadal oczekuje.

- Więcej...

- Przeprowadziła zestawienie statystyczne na temat twojej osoby w opinii innych mężczyzn. Z miażdżącej większości opinii wynika, że jesteś słodki. Zdaniem Matki, jest to stosowna kwalifikacja do romansu.

- Stosowna...

- Matka oczekuje, że skonsumujemy związek przed sobotą. Zapewniłem ją, że wszystko przebiegnie sprawnie i gładko.

- Aa-ha...

- Mimo rozczarowania moją osobą, Matka nie wyklucza, że udzieli mi przebaczenia. Moja ocena zależy od tego, co jej będę miał do zrelacjonowania.

- Aa-aaa...

- Lepiej porządnie przemyśl ten plan, Matsuka. I nie zapomnij o kawie. Zaczniemy zaraz po kawie.

- Ahaaaa...

Usatysfakcjonowany, Keith Anyan krótko kiwnął głową i wyszedł.

Jonah Matsuka leżał bez ruchu i wpatrywał się w sufit oczyma jasnymi i okrągłymi jak dwie Terry.

Najlepsza kawa, jaką kiedykolwiek wypił Keith Anyan. Tak musi być.

Prawda...?

koniec


End file.
